Thinking Of You
by Takato Lover16
Summary: Takuya and Kouji slowly drifted-apart after coming back from the digital world, so they decide to meet-up, on the fourteenth of February- Valentine’s Day.


Hey, just a one-shot of Takouji goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Thinking Of You

Takuya and Kouji slowly drifted-apart after coming back from the digital world, so they decide to meet-up, on the fourteenth of February- Valentine's Day.

A 15-year-old Takuya Kanbara is lying peacefully on his bed, thinking of what he could get Kouji for Valentine's Day.

The brunette had always liked Kouji, but he only discovered his love for him, when they came back from the digital world; he couldn't bare being apart from the dark-haired boy he loved so much.

After a lifetime of pondering, the young brunette decides that he is going to get Kouji a present, before he meets him this afternoon. Without a second thought, Takuya pulls his trainers on, heads outside and grabs his bike.

They young boy couldn't believe that he was finally going to see Kouji, after all this time- He wasn't going let Kouji and himself drift-apart, ever again.

The brunette neared the shops; he dismounted from his bike and entered a shop; Takuya looked all over, trying to find something, special, for Kouji.

After searching for ages, the brunette found a silver bracelet, which said, 'Thinking Of You' around the inside of the circular bracelet. Giving one final nod, Takuya approached the counter and paid for the bracelet, will all of the money which he saved all year.

The shop-keeper wrapped the bracelet in a light-blue box, and ties a white ribbon over the top, finishing it off. Takuya took the box and exited the shop, climbing onto his bike once-more, feeling that Kouji would love the present.

The brunette was swiftly racing-down down a hill; he was trying to get back as quick as he could.

Suddenly, a car pulls-out of a garage quickly. Takuya sharply turned. He couldn't control his bike. Takuya fell; he skidded across the floor and came to a halt.

The brunette weakly rose his head; seeing the car speed-off into the distance. His trashed bike was metres away from him.

Takuya saw blood rushing out of a wound on his left leg, he felt dizzy, and then, all he saw was black.

Chocolate-brown eyes open, and scan the area around them; Takuya saw the sky, it was dark-orange, how long had he been there?

The brunette felt a sharp pain from his left leg; he looked closer and noticed that his blood had stained the concrete beneath his injured leg.

Takuya tried to stand, but the pain was too-great; he let-out a whimper of pain. "Kouji..." Takuya whispered, he winced as more pain appeared.

The young boy crawled over to his broken bike and examined the now, ripped-apart light blue box, the ribbon was metres away, covered in mud.

Takuya saw the bracelet; it was broken in half, tears filled his eyes, as he saw this. He picked both halves up, placed them in his right hand and closed his hand protectively, over the bracelet.

"Takuya..." A worried voice spoke from behind the brunette. The voice came from a dark-haired boy, Kouji.

"What happened" Kouji spoke, with even more concern in his voice; he knelt-down and examined Takuya's leg. "Takuya, can you walk" Kouji asked the brunette, he received a shake from the brunette's head in-response.

Without saying anything, Kouji picked Takuya up, and the brunette held his arm instinctively, around Kouji's neck. "I'm sorry Kouji" Takuya spoke softly, tears filling his eyes.

Kouji's eyes soften, and he looks at the brunette, worried. "Takuya, what are you sorry about" Kouji asked, holding Takuya tighter, so-that he didn't drop.

The brunette's eyes stare at the floor, and he speaks sadly. "Today was meant to be great, and I've ruined it all" Takuya was now sobbing, letting the multiple tears hit the cold floor.

"Takuya, your my best friend, it's still great, because we're together" Kouji admitted, tears also filling his eyes. "Thanks, Kouji" Takuya wrapped both of his arms around Kouji, and buried his head into the dark-haired boy's chest.

When the two boys reached Kouji's house, they entered the dark-haired boy's bedroom, and Kouji laid the brunette carefully upon his head.

"Wait here, I'll get some stuff, for your leg" Kouji spoke quickly, he went to the bathroom; he got some water, a cloth, and a first-aid kit.

The dark-haired boy re-entered the bedroom, and sat down on the bed, next to a shaking Takuya. "Let's sort this out" Kouji spoke warmly, trying to keep the brunette calm.

The dark-haired boy lifted Takuya's trouser-leg up and washed the wound with a cloth, causing the brunette to occasionally whine.

Kouji gave the worried Takuya a warm smile. "It's going to be alright" Kouji spoke sweetly, holding the brunette's leg, comfortingly.

Kouji applied the bandage, and tied it behind the wounded leg. "There, all done" The dark-haired boy spoke warmly, pulling the trouser-leg back down to its rightful length.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Kouji spoke excitingly, he reached under his bed and pulled out an item; it was wrapped in heart-covered wrapping-paper, tied at the top with a red ribbon.

Kouji handed it to the brunette shyly; he was blushing in-unison with the brunette. "For... Me" Takuya asked, mentally kicking himself, for asking such a stupid question.

"Yes, of-course" Kouji spoke, looking into Takuya's chocolate-brown eyes, while he opened the present. Takuya's eyes widen as he examines the present; it was a book covered in hearts, the brunette opened the book.

Inside, there dozens of pictures of Takuya and Kouji, one picture in-particular, stood-out to the brunette. The picture was of the two boys cuddled-up under a single sheet, they were both asleep, holding each other.

Takuya's blush was now un-controllable, tears filled his eyes, and he looked at Kouji, like the dark-haired boy was the most unique, beautiful diamond in the world.

"This must have taken you ages" Takuya stated, in awe. "It was all worth it, to make you happy" Kouji spoke softly, smiling warmly at the brunette.

The brunette looked-down at his closed right hand; he opened it, revealing the broken bracelet. "I got this for you, but it broke when I fell" Takuya looked at the bracelet, in shame.

Kouji both halves of the bracelet, and smiled at Takuya. "This is good, now we can both have half" Kouji spoke, trying to cheer-up the upset brunette.

Takuya's head rose and he took one of the pieces. Both of the boys put their halves together, to form the words, 'Thinking Of You"

"This must have cost you loads" Kouji stated, staring at the bracelet. The dark-haired boy reached-out and held Takuya's face with his hands.

The boys were staring into each other's eyes, the brunette leaned-forward, and started the sweetest kiss in the world.

Kouji kissed-back, and turned it into the most passionate kiss in the world.

When the boys broke-apart; they reluctantly ended the best kiss in the world.

"Takuya, I love you, I always have, and I always will" Kouji confessed to the brunette. Takuya couldn't believe Kouji's words; he smiled at the dark-haired boy.

"I love you too" The brunette spoke, Kouji lay down next to him, on the bed, and they held each other. The boys shared another kiss, and they welcomed each other's warm embrace.

The 2 lovers spoke in-unison, the words they have both wanted to say for so long. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love"

The End.

Yay for Takouji-ness!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please, R&R.


End file.
